hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiki Hitan
Saiki Hitan, a chuunin, suffers from amnesia. He claims he's not affiliated with any village however he has spent a fair amount of time in Kawagakure, a village located on the border of Earth Country and Tori Country. This purple haired shinobi believes it's kill or be killed, which might explain his trust issues. Recently he returned to the village from his travels north. Appearance With the appearance of a twenty year old, Saiki Hitan rocks a wild hair-style. His purple hair tends to stand out due to the color of his clothing, which also draws attention away from his purple eyes. Although his outfit tends to change from time to time, he can usually be seen wearing black, or dark colored clothing. Personality Hardly seen in the day time, Saiki is distant from society. Although when spotted, he usually has a smirk on his face and speaks without concern for manners. At times he can be arrogant and reckless, however it seems to be his sense of pride that encourages this behavior. Loyalty to his friends is one of his strong suits; making their enemy, his enemy. In combat, he can be considered ruthless as he believes it's "kill or be killed", which he states to inform his opponent that blood will be, or has been, shed. History Amnesia After he had passed the Chuunin Exams, he was invited to a party hosted by his comrades to celebrate. After putting on his suit and tie, wanting to look presentable, he made his way to the so-called celebration. A lot had crossed his mind, such being the only one in his squad to get promoted. He stopped along the way, at a nearby cliff to stare at the horizon, trying to absorb everything. Now that he was a chuunin, it's a matter of kill or be killed, especially now that he didn't have his old teammates to rely on. He let out a sigh before turning around, facing the village. Realizing he wasted too much time, he felt rushed and pushed off the ground with his right foot. Being too close to the edge, his foot slipped as he pushed off, causing him to lose his footing. Unable to catch himself, he fell down the cliff into a shallow river. Hitting his head on the surface underwater, as well as fracturing a couple of ribs and his left arm, left him unconscious. After floating downstream, he was eventually rescued and treated. He awoke in an empty room, only a bed and some clothing were present. He noticed his bandages wrapped around his head, left arm and chest. He wasn't greeted by anyone, he was left alone without any memory or who he was or why he was there. Spotting a black suit and purple tie, he got up slowly due to his injuries and put them on. Hearing a voice in the distance, he panicked and cast himself through the window. Still panicked as well as shocked, he continued to run for hours. With no memory or any idea where to go, he followed the road north. Moving village to village, he had given thought as to what to call himself. Having woken up to recovery, he had chose the name "Saiki", but dwelling on his grief, he had decided on "Hitan" as his surname. During his travels, he claimed to be 19 due to his looks and height, although his real age is unknown. Eventually he had made his way to a village of shinobi, Kawagakure... Kawagakure Lifestyle Upon entering Kawagakure, he made his way to the town square, where he was immediately greeted by Kyobuto Guurashei. As time went by, Saiki had eventually explained his condition to his new friend. Much to his surprises, he was taught several things about the village on a daily basis and eventually he learned more information about shinobi. Days went by before he was asked to spar with Kyobuto, which he agreed to without hesitation. Although interrupted by Shin Kaibura, the spar went well. His newly found friend had taken it upon himself to train Saiki, which would eventually lead to discovering his element affinity. Saiki usually kept to himself, distancing himself from society by only coming out at night. Eventually, he had began leaving the village early morning only to return briefly when the majority of the villagers were asleep. Because of this, he only associates with Kyobuto, refusing to give a damn about others. A good example of this was shown when he felt "disgusted" for participating in a mission on Kawagakure's behalf without getting payment. As a result to feeling played, he ignores problems within the village. Slowly, he even began to stop visiting Kyobuto, although a reason was never provided. After spending a year in Kawagakure, he had decided to gather supplies and continue to travel north. Traveling North Hours after leaving Kawagakure, Saiki had soon felt disappointment for he was surrounded by a wasteland, an environment he wasn't use to. On a nightly basis, he would record his progress in his journal, however after the first week he suddenly stopped. With his journal no longer being updated, he began to lose track of time. In his absence from the village, not only had he developed a jutsu to give him the edge in taijutsu, but he had experienced true combat. Unlike his spars with Kyobuto Guurashei, he was faced with danger and the possibility of death. Although he sustained a few injuries, he killed his attacker; realizing that in the world of shinobi, it's kill or be killed. Already headed back to the village once his training was a success, his encounter with the hostile shinobi slowed down his potential traveling distance. Of course, since he was done training and sight seeing, he was actually able to cover more ground than previously; not to mention he wasn't straying from the road. Upon his travels, he was encountered with a shinobi, presumably from Earth Country. Despite this shinobi using skillful tactics, Saiki ensured his death with a kunai. Resting until dawn, Saiki continued his journey to Kawagakure. As noon came to be, Saiki made his appearance in the town square, greeted by Kyobuto. Techniques E''' *Bunshin (Clone) *Henge (Transform) *Kawarimi (Replacement) '''D *Shunshin *Tora Tsume C''' *None '''B *None A''' *None '''S *None Category:Chuunin